bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Date Night Variable
The Date Night Variable is the first episode of the sixth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It aired on Thursday, September 27, 2012. Plot On comic book night, the gang is talking about Howard on the International Space Station. Howard gets to see the majesty of the universe unfolding before his eyes and Sheldon thinks its a waste since he probably won't understand it. In the Caltech cafeteria, Penny helps Amy get ready for her two-year anniversary dinner date with Sheldon that was establish by their Relationship Agreement. After Amy asks after Penny and Leonard, she tells her that it is still weird ever since Leonard proposed to her during sex. Amy replied that if Sheldon did that her ovaries would grab onto him and never let go. At the Caltech cafeteria, Raj complains how lonely he is, so Sheldon invites him out on his date with Amy. Sheldon says that he is responsible for conversation and romantic actions and the the Relationship Agreement says nothing about out-sourcing itout to an Indian. Leonard tells him that that is not a good idea. Amy is upset when she sees Raj waiting for them. He tries to get Amy to talk about herself so they can get to know each other each other better, and she tells him to go away. Raj orders champaigne when he finds out that its their second anniversary. After drinking Amy mentions that he looks like a sexy praying mantis, that they devour their mates and after she unbuttons the top of her blouse, she says that dinner is served. After Sheldon says that he has all ready had cobbler, she gets up to leave. He replies that she can't leave because he needs her. "You do?" she asks hopefully, but it was only because she was his ride. Amy tells him that if he doesn't say somethingmeaningful and from the heart, that she is leaving him. Then he speaks romantically to her about when he sees her he gets stronger and weaker, excited and terrified, and that he doesn't know how he feels. She is touched until he explains that it came from the first Spider-Man movie. Reluctantly she says that she'll take it. Leonard puts together an evening to hang out with Penny which includes her favorite refreshments and watching her choice of football or baseball on television. She appreciates it because she has had a hard day. Unfortunately Leonard tries to get her to talk about their relationship which doesn’t please her. Raj shows up having left Amy and Sheldon’s date, though Leonard says that he and Penny have issues to discuss. He talks about how great their relationship and that it has gotten past all their issues, but when he learns that Penny has not told Leonard that she loves him, he pushes her to do it and gets thrown out of the apartment. Raj then wanders over to the comic book store as Stuart is closing up. They start to bond with each other and decide to go see a movie together the next night. At the International Space Station, Howard talks to an upset Bernadette about his mother since she thinks that they are not moving out of the house. Bernadette needs Howard to talk to her. To appease his mother, Howard ends up telling her that he’ll go back to Bernadette. In the end he tells both women what they want to hear and is still in the middle of it. When his Russian crewmate asks him about it, Howard says that he's not going back. Quotes Stuart: So Howard is really in space? Leonard: International space station... 250 miles away that way (points up). Raj: ''Right now Howard's staring down on on our planet like a tiny Jewish-Greek god... Zeus-o-Witz.'' Sheldon: I must admit, I can't help but feel a twinge of envy... he can look out the window and watch the majesty of the universe unfolding before his eyes... His dim, uncomprehending eyes. It's like a cat in a airport carrying case. ---- Amy:'' Oh yes, according to our Relationship Agreement, on the of our anniversary first date, he must take me to a nice dinner, ask about my day, and engage in casual physical contact that a disinterested onlooker might mistake as intimacy.'' Penny: ''That's hot. You kids better use protection.'' ---- Raj:'' You guys are like family to me, you know that, right?'' Leonard:'' That's great! Get out. '' ---- Amy:'' You and I are done! (stands up and walk away)'' Sheldon: ''You can't leave! I need you.'' Amy:'' You do'?'' Sheldon:'' Yes...you're my ride.'' ---- Amy: Have I ever told you you're like a sexy praying mantis? Sheldon: Every time you drink alcohol. ---- Mrs. Wolowitz: HOWARD! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Howard: I can hear you WITHOUT THE PHONE! ---- Howard: Well, space is ruined... ---- Amy:'' Sheldon, you either say something meaningful and from the heart, or you and I are done.'' Sheldon: All right. Please. Amy, when I look into your eyes and you're looking back in mine, everything feels not quite normal, because I feel stronger and weaker at the same time. I feel excited and, a the same time, terrified. The truth is, I don't know what I feel, except I know what kind of man I want to be. Amy: Sheldon, that was beautiful. Sheldon: I should hope so. That's from the first Spider-man movie. Amy: ''I'll take it.'' Gallery The big bang theory season 6 ep 1 bts.jpg|A behind the scene look on a scene involving Penny and Amy Big bang theory season 6 bts.jpg|A behind the scene look on the comic book store TBBT s6 ep1 script page.jpg|The front-page of the script of the episode, posted on Bill Prady's Twitter TBBT 6x1 cast.jpg|The program given to people who attended the taping that listed Kevin Sussman under the starring section, not the guest star section The Date Night Variable Howard and Dimitri.jpg|Howard and Dimitri in space as Howard video chats with his family The Date Night Variable Penny and Amy.jpg|Penny helps Amy prepares for her date with Sheldon The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Penny, Raj and Leonard watch a football game together The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj.jpg|Raj forces Penny to acknowledge her feelings for Leonard The Date Night Variable Raj and Stuart.jpg|Raj finds company in Stuart, since his friends have dates and Howard is in space The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj, Sheldon and Leonard at the comic book store The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj.jpg|Sheldon, Leonard and Raj at the cafeteria without Howard S6EP01 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg S6EP01 - Penny's reaction to Raj's words.jpg S6EP01 - Penny and Amy.jpg S6EP01 - Howard in the space shuttle.jpg S6EP01 - Amy standing up to Sheldon.jpg S6EP01 - Raj with Shamy on their date.jpg S6EP01 - Raj and Stuart at comic store.jpg S6EP01 - Leonard painted his stomach.jpg S6EP01 - Howard the rocketman.jpg S6EP01 - Howard in space.jpg S6EP01 - Bernadette talking to Howard.jpg Video Sneak Peek of The Date Night Variable Trivia *Both Bernadette and Amy were added to the the opening credits in the this episode. *Second episode to have a "Previously On" review of past events. *Two allusions to Greek mythology are made. Raj states, "Right now, Howard’s staring down at our planet like a tiny Jewish-Greek god. Zeusowitz." Also, Sheldon gets chills when he says, "Release the Kraken!" The latter quote was originally a command by either Calibos or Zeus, depending on which incarnation of The Clash of the Titans one cares to apply. *Sheldon looks at Amy and says, "When I look in your eyes, and you’re looking back in mine, everything feels not quite normal. Because I feel stronger and weaker at the same time, I feel excited and at the same time terrified. The truth is I don’t know what I feel, except I know what kind of man I want to be." Amy responds, "Sheldon, that was beautiful," to which Sheldon replies, "I should hope so. That’s from the first Spider-Man movie." Sheldon leaves the ending sentence off, though. Peter Parker actually says that quote to Mary Jane as what he told Spider-Man about her, "I said, um, Spider-Man, I said, uh, the great thing about M.J. is when you look in her eyes, and she’s looking back in yours, everything feels not quite normal, because you feel stronger, and weaker at the same time. You feel excited, and at the same time, terrified. The truth is you don’t know what you feel, except you know what kind of man you want to be. It’s as if you’ve reached the unreachable, and you weren’t ready for it." *Stuart sells Galerie Star Wars Ceramic Goblets of Chewbacca and Yoda at the comic book store. *Raj mentions that he pours a little Chardonnay into his dog's water bowl which in turn makes her "kind of a mean drunk." This is a reference to the female Yorkie puppy he received from Bernadette and Howard in The Transporter Malfunction. Reference *Taping report from Fanforum.com *Picture of program sheet given during taping to audience is courtesy of Moyrani. Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season premiere Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Articles With Videos Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season premiere Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance Category:Articles With Videos